dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Guardian (4e Epic Destiny)
Forest Guardian Your heart dwells in the forest, and you are drawn to be its eternal protector. Prerequisite: 21st level, Songweaver, ''Treesinging'' power, ''Greater Treesinging'' power Throughout your life, you have felt a strong attraction to the forests of the world. Pehaps you grew up in a sylvan elf vilage and learned your love for the woodlands there, or perhaps you have some arcane bond that draws you inexplicably to the forest. Regardless of how your love of the forest came to be, you despise those who defile the forest. You understand that mortals need wood, but wanton destruction is inexcusable. Immortality As a forest guardian, your Destiny Quest might lead you to end some creature of death or destruction, such as a demon prince. After you have completed you Destiny Quest, you likely find a route to immortality through which you can continue to defend the forests forever. One such route is presented below. Guardian Spirit: When you complete your final quest, you return to the great forest you once called home. For few or many years, you restore your forest, and perhaps even expand its borders. Then, when you are ready, you magically bind yourself to a single tree of the forest; the greatest tree. This tree becomes the home of your spitit, and whilst this immortal tree remains, your spirit will watch over the forest. When you need to you can return to your physical form to defend your forest once more, and perhaps, one day, you will return as a mortal hero to defend your forest from external foes. Forest Guardian Features All forest guardians have the following features. :Sylvan Musician (21st Level): Your Ability scores|Charisma]] and Ability scores|Dexterity]] scores both increase by 2. :Master Treesinger (21st Level): Once per round, you can use your ''Treesinging'' or ''Greater Treesinging'' power as a free action|free action]]. When you use Treesinging or Greater Treesinging to move an area or zone of woodlands, any creature within the zone is moved along with it; enemies moved in this way take sylvan damage equal to your Charisma modifier. :Roots of Life (24th Level): The first time you death|die]] each day, you can return to life at the start of your next turn. You appear in a space of your choice within 5 squares of where you died and have hit points|hit points]] equal to your bloodied|bloodied]] value. When you do this, you unleash the power of the earth’s roots (close burst 2). Make an attack against each enemy in burst (Charisma Vs. Reflex). On a hit, the target is restrained (save ends). The burst creates a zone of woodlands which lasts until the end of the encounter. The zone is difficult terrain|difficult terrain]]. :Guardian Woods (30th Level): Whenever you or an ally is within an area or zone of woodlands that is within 30 squares of you, that character can use second wind|second wind]] as a minor action|minor action]] (if the character can already use second wind as a minor action, then that character can use it as a free action|free action]]), and regains twice as many hit points as normal. Forest Guardian Power ---- Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Classes. category:4e category:User category:Epic Destiny category:Songweaver